1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for performing encryption of data in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network such as a Fibre Channel network, a host may write data to a target. In order to store the data in a secure fashion, the data is often encrypted by the host prior to writing the data to the target. In other systems, the data may be encrypted by the target prior to storing the data. Some systems require that an additional device be placed in the path between the host and the target so that the device can encrypt the data. Unfortunately, if the device fails, the device must be manually replaced with another device.